Printed circuit boards (PCBs) usually have slots for inserting memory chips. Power supplies provided to the memory chips include 1.5 volts, 1.35 volts, and 1.25 volts DC voltages. A conventional PCB only provides a single DC voltage, which cannot meet the requirements when multiple memory chips are installed on the same PCB.